Ahsoka's Diplomatic Mission
by somethingborrowed3
Summary: Ahsoka, 3-CPO, JarJar, Captain Rex, and a small batch of clone troopers have been sent on a diplomatic mission to a virtually unknown moon in order to negotiate the building of a Republic base. It then that Order 66 is executed. xRevenge of the Sithx


I was sitting in the cockpit of the _Twilight_ with Jar Jar when I learned of what started happening over Coruscant. That droid, General Greivous, had kidnapped the Supreme Chancellor, and there was currently a fight over the capital planet of the Republic!

By then, I was already several parsecs away from Coruscant, or else I would certainly have been fighting with General Kenobi and Master Skywalker. Of course, the two of them were chosen to infiltrate the _Invisible Hand_, and only the two of them. Master Yoda and Windu stayed behind. I can only hope that they get the Chancellor out of there alive – perhaps killing Dooku and Greivous as well! That would effectively end the Clone War, and we can all go back to living peacefully.

I already had half a mind to turn back and aid General Kenobi and Skywalker in their little escapade on the _Invisible Hand_, but I decided against it. Anakin would surely be angry for dismissing my mission to help him. I was on an important diplomatic mission to a little-known moon, Y-376-A, in order to negotiate the building of a Republic base on its surface.

I was never much of a good negotiator – Master Kenobi often noted that I used my lightsaber first, ask questions later. That was why the council insisted I bring C-3PO and JarJar, though the only thing JarJar has done so far was to get on my nerves. Captain Rex had already expressed his irritation over JarJar's continued insistence for him to teach him how to fire a gun properly.

Why the council hadn't appointed someone else to the job was beyond me, though I'd expect that the majority of the Senate and the Jedi Masters were trapped on Coruscant while the battle raged, and the other Jedi across the galaxy were either too far or busy on another mission. Leave it to Master Skywalker to go do something exhilarating while he gets me the most boring job imaginable.

It wasn't too long until I received a message from General Kenobi that they had successfully destroyed the Separatist blockade, freed Chancellor Palpatine, and killed Count Dooku. General Greivous had managed to escape – but you couldn't have everything, could you? If I were there, I would have pummeled the droid before he escaped.

I was glad for Master Kenobi and Skywalker, but I'm a 15-year-old padawan! I can't help but be bored if I'm in hyperspace, going to be in hyperspace for another hour, and with only JarJar, 3PO, Rex, and a couple clones to keep me company. That was why I breathed a sigh of relief when the pilot announced that we have arrived at Y-376-A.

The mission itself had taken longer than usual. Although our scanners were constantly picking up organic life forms (excluding plant matter), we were unable to find the sentient beings that the Jedi archives said existed. We trekked for weeks through the dense jungle of Y-376-A, miraculously surviving the various attacks from unknown beasts of various sizes and shapes.

Rex held the communicator, in which JarJar would relay information that Master Skywalker and Kenobi had sent to the ship. (We decided that JarJar and C-3PO would stay behind on the ship, due to the potential dangers the moon posed. We were right about the dangers.)

The messages from Master Kenobi that JarJar had been forwarding to Rex's communicator have been very unnerving. The senate corruption charges have been going on for a while now, so I wasn't surprised to hear the news of rampant corruption. But the apparent "attempt" by the Jedi Order to seize power and assassinate Chancellor Palpatine had surprised me greatly. Especially the news that Palpatine was the Sith Lord we had been tracking all along. I could not believe that such a crucial piece of information could have avoided our detections – our connection with the Force must have been weakening while the power of the Sith increasing.

Master Kenobi told me to stay where I was and to continue with the diplomatic mission – and that he had business to do on Utapau – more specifically to duel Grevious. Oh, how I wished I could join Master Kenobi and duel alongside him, but he explicitly told me to stay and continue my diplomatic mission with the apparently non-existent sentient beings. And anyway, if Kenobi managed to kill Greivous, the war would be over and this whole "diplomatic mission" would be pointless anyway.

I was burst out of my thoughts by the appearance of JarJar's hologram. He told Rex that the Supreme Chancellor wished to speak to him. I suddenly remembered what Master Kenobi had told us about the Chancellor's true allegiance with the dark side – and with the Galactic Empire.

It was then that I made my biggest mistake: a fatal mistake that would cost me my life. I hesitated to remind Captain Rex of Master Kenobi's words – trying to find the right way to repeat them without trying to sound like a rabble. In an instant, I fell to the ground with a searing pain in my chest and burns on my arms. I groaned as I reached for my lightsaber, but one of the clone troopers kicked it out of my grasp.

"Why…" I managed to choke, while I attempted to call on the Force and retrieve my saber.

"Sorry, Ahsoka," Captain Rex said. It was the first time he ever used my real name, and that in itself caught my attention. "You've been very kind to us, Ahsoka, but orders are orders. Here, this will end the pain…"

"W-what orders?" I wondered aloud. But Rex had lifted his gun once more and everything went black.

--

**Hmm, this is my first Star Wars fic. The entire series is a very complex one – so if anybody spots errors, feel free to tell me. R&R!**


End file.
